The timeless
by Lillywhitecherub
Summary: Imagen wakeing up to nothing.. not just nothing in your house or your room, but nothing at all. takes place 3rd season, second story.
1. Chapter 1

**The Timeless…**

**______________________________________________________________**

**Cherub: So Querl should I do it or not?**

**Querl: Not! With complete and total most certainty!**

**Cherub: I'm not sure, I think it could be fun.. And I cant just post this!**

**Querl: That you can't, but you can't post what you were planning ether!**

**Cherub: I can, and I will, my chibi genius, for I wear the goggles!**

**Querl: Not the goggles!**

**Cherub: Yes…… The goggles!**

**Explanation: That was me trying to become inspired… yes I wore ski goggles, they surprisingly didn't get the brain juices going, so I went to my second option….. you tube! When that didn't work either, I went with the idea to make a Querl of my own, his lower half is almost done now.. Now comes the harder parts like the shoulders and head…**

**But anyway, this is my second story, hope you like it…**

**And so it begins!**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter One…**

**Brainiac 5 woke up feeling feverish… not just feverish, but plain hot! His skin felt burnt and dry like a sun burn. Blackness was all around him… complete blankness surrounded him, threatening to hold him there, to swallow him up in to drowning, suffering blackness, from witch one could never wonder back from… for the darkness was internal as well as external…**

**He reached for his communicator.**

**"Hello, this is Brainiac 5, can anyone hear me?" he called, the communicator remained silent, as the Coluan slowly drifted farther and farther away into the darkness…**

**………………………….**

**"Where are we?" asked a voice in the dark, it was lightning lad… he had woken up to blank, white emptiness, his voice echoing in the endless nothing…**

**"I don't know? Who is all here?" told another faceless voice, it was phantom girl.**

**lightning lad, Saturn girl, phantom Girl, and Timber wolf were the only members recovered in the blackness… they were scattered along at intervals and were quickly found standing out agents the white ground.**

**"Anybody there!, this is Garth, anybody out there!" he called threw his communicator. A**

**"Garth?" asked a voice a few seconds later, the voice on the other end spoke drowsily, dry, and scattered, the signal to far away..**

**"Who's there? Where are you, where are we?" Phantom girl asked the lone voice..**

**"I… I thought.. You were all dead…" the voice mumbled..**

**"Tell us… where are we!" Saturn girl asked..**

**"Your in the timeless…."**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Timeless chapter 2...**

**Second chapter hope you like it, its mostly a conversation. Please read and review, thanks! Losh doesn't belong to me, but the story dose so ya..**

**………………………………........................................................................................................**

**"what's the timeless?" asked Garth**

**"it's a realm lying in the internal matrix of a black hole, the sun had a timeline to work with and like all things its time ran out."**

**"Are you telling us the sun exploded!?" Garth almost yelled.**

**"no… I'm telling you the sun imploded. Everything within the suns orbit was taken in and twisted, its still there… all of it is, its just a little mixed up…. Look above you."**

**The legionaries did as told, above them stood Legion HQ. its image distorted as if being viewed in the reflection of a river. The moon shun there, even though it appeared to be day everywhere else.**

**"are you still there?" asked the voice.**

**"yes we're still here, who are you?" Saturn girl asked.**

**"I don't know anymore, I've been in the timeless to long. but I remember you people, and I need you to listen to me very carefully, the normal laws of physics you would be use to don't work here. Here what's up is down, what's left is right, and what goes up stays up, think of it all in dream logic. My point is what I instructed you to do may not seem logical, but you must do it anyway or you could end up on the other side of the solar system in 200 B.C!"**

**"you got our attention what do we need to do." Garth told.**

**"hang on a second! We don't know who this guy is, I'm not going to be taking orders from some faceless voice without a name!" Timber wolf cut in.**

**"Timber wolf, he has a Legion communicator, and he's the only one knows anything about where we are, at this point I don't think we have any other choice." Saturn girl explained calmly.**

**"Now that that's settled, I'll send you a map, here's what you have to do first."**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Timeless chapter 3**

**Sure thing, Devilbunny, I'll try and make chapters longer ****J, I'm in a writing sort of mood today I guess. Thanks to my reviewers here is chapter 3, hope its good, this idea has been in my head for a while, I know what is to happen chapters away rite now, so I will try and write and update while inspired. Chapter based off song new born by muse… this will not be a…well I'll ruin it if I say… I'll say at the end…**

………………………………**........................................................................................................**

"**Where are we going again?" asked Phantom girl, who was falling behind, as the white blankness turned grey around the 4 Legionaries, the sound of a train could be heard in the distance, the bells breaking the normal silence and still air.**

"**according to the map some where 300 years ago." Garth said drowsily they had been walking for hours.**

"**don't you mean some when?" asked phantom girl.**

"**whatever… lets stop here for now." Garth said.**

"**no you have to reach the destination I set!" said the voice from the communicator.**

"**why is it so important we get there tonight?" asked Garth.**

"**you will be meeting me there." the voice explained.**

"**Fine." Garth stumbled on ahead.**

………………………………**........................**

**Two voices were heard ahead of the 4.… the voices almost seemed to sing, the language they spoke required pauses and hums to construct words, like a musical code. They argued fists breaking the air and hitting targets with a horrible slamming noise enough to rattle teeth upon hearing it…**

**One of the two was in a dark hood and mask, the other at the same shorter stature as the first was in a black and purple Legion uniform, his skin green like his eyes, and his hair blond.**

**The legionaries immediately recognized the later as Querl Dox, and came running in to end the scuffle.**

"**Don't interfere!" Cried the voice over Garths communicator.**

"**how'd you-" Phantom girls question was interrupted.**

"**talk to you during the fight? that's me 300 years ago, when I came to the timeless, this has all ready happened.. I repeat don't interfere in till I instructed you, or I will be destroyed then, and thus wont exist from the time I am talking to you from!" the voice explained.**

**The fighting and yelling continued with clenched fists flying. Garth turned on the translator on his ring. But the yelling had ended.**

**Querl was shoved back as a beam of energy fell like a certain from the sky above, the beam was direct and struck the Coluan. The light held the teen there for a few seconds before it disbursed, releasing Querl who ran back fist loaded back, but his enemy stepped out of the way steering Querl into another beam of energy.**

"**Now!" exclaimed the voice from the communicator, the Legionaries shocked from there dazed horror charged the masked enemy, who in turn teleported away. The energy beam disbursed leaving Querl, the effects of the fight and energy beam beginning to manifest themselves. The bruised teen now was all of 3 years old, and was out cold. **

………………………………**........................................................................................................**

**As I was saying before, this will not be a baby Brainy fic for long, just a couple of chapters, I had to shove him back a few years for story line sake, and if you were wondering why I chose 3 years old, well Brainy was turned human at the end of season 2, and he was suppose to return 3 years later (according to my research) so technically he is only 3 in human years since before that he was an android. Yup, hope it was good and long, but still interesting. Please review, I hope my mixed up setting isn't to confusing, if you found it confusing sorry, it will be explained as the story continues. **


	4. Chapter 4

**The Timeless chapter 4**

**The now 5 Legionaries trudged along the unseen trail the older Querl had set for them. The now 3 year old Querl still unconscious was now being carried along by Phantom girl who awaited, listening in for their there signal to stop for the night. If there was night here at all, the scene had gone from white, to grey, to black now, but there were white clouds oblivious of the dark skies that surrounded them, floating along like they always had before the timeless.**

"**stop in front of the wall, there it will be safe to stay the night." the voice finally rang from the communicator**

"**What wal-" lightning lad was cut short, running strait into the said road block.**

**The wall was like glass, though it was thick and completely clear, like nothing was there at all. On the other side the blank nothing appeared to go on and on forever.**

"**Where are we even headed to?" asked Timber wolf drowsily.**

"**Here I guess, where I am now, there is no where in the timeless as stable." the older Querl said plainly.**

"**you mean we cant get home?" asked Saturn Girl.**

"**where you were before was as close to 'home' as you will get, there's no fixed earth to go back to."**

"**But superman x lived in the 41****st**** century, and it looked nothing like this." Timber wolf stated. **

"**who?" asked the Querl.**

"**You mean you don't remember the 41****st**** century? Or superman x, or any of that!?" asked Saturn girl.**

"**I've already said, I've lived in the timeless a very long time you forget things like that!" The older Querl stated almost defensively. **

"**No… I think something happened, I think your keeping something from us." Garth mused.**

"**Is something not enough explained that you can't see a 3 year old me, a complete reset version of my self, rite behind you, that you can't figure out why I wouldn't remember anything at all!" Querl practically yelled.**

**The younger Querl stirred in his sleep, muttering something inaudible.**

"**Shhh! you'll wake your younger self." Phantom girl ordered, trying to sleep as well.**

"**Fine, I expect you all up early, gets some sleep, good night." the older Querl finished and with that the 5 Legionaries all fell asleep, on the cold ground, breathing the air somehow dry and hot, they dreamt of there home, for at this point that was as close as they could ever get…. **

………………………………**.....................................................................................................................**

**Sorry its kind of short, hope it was ok, please review, I'd love to know what you think! Thanks for those who have read and reviewed already, its very encouraging, and helps me become inspired to write more, knowing that people are waiting and all, thanks for reading! **

……**.. Cherub **

**Random thing, when I chose Cherub as a pen name, I meant the Biblical kind, not the babies with wings…**

**Definition = 1. depiction of angel: an angel depicted as a chubby-faced child with wings, sometimes simply as a child's head above a pair of wings **

**2. **_**or **_**(**_**plural**_** cher·u·bim [chérrəbim]**_** or **_**cher·ubs) angel of eighth-highest order: in Christianity, a member of the eighth of the nine orders in the medieval hierarchy of angels **

**So now you know.. ****J**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Timeless chapter 5**

**The songs were what woke them. No specific tune was audible, just the base of the song, the hum in the distance…**

**At all about the same time, 4 of the Legionaries realized something was off.**

"**Little Querl! Where are you!" called Phantom girl, getting to her feet. No response came to tame her fears, but there over by the wall stood the small being so distinct in the bleak atmosphere, that color so alive in the dead white. The random green was hard to miss. **

**She walked over to him, the others just getting up.**

"**What are you looking at Brainy?" she asked as she approached the wall, the child only looked up at her, before pointing directly at the glass like wall, mumbling only one word. **

"**Them." **

**Phantom girl stood in shock at the image before her. There on the other side of the wall stood long, skeleton like, beings their skin pail, and faces drooping, there was about 10 of them, gathering around the wall, eyes locked on those that stood on the other side.**

"**Querl… come with me." she said trying to hide the fear from him.**

**Just then the wall opened as a gate, and from there stepped one of the pail beings. By this time all the Legionaries were near phantom girl who stood a couple of feet from the small Coluan, who stood his ground and appeared to show no fear, only curiosity.**

**The small green child lifted his arms to the being, as a child dose to its mother, and in return was lifted by the thin hands of the being, who preceded to walk away, back behind the wall.**

**But as the young Querl was carried away, a familiar figure walked from the gate, passing him as he went, the older Querl, around 17 in appearance, but so very different then when the others new him emerged as the younger left and was closed behind the gate. **

………………………………


	6. Chapter 6

**The Timeless chapter 6**

**Thanks DevilBunny for pointing out the lack of response from the Legionaries, (besides phantom girl..) My only explanation as to why they were not mentioned is because the others were not near the gate when it opened, they did not see the looming figures threw the gate, they were half asleep and just walking over.. Their responses to the event, and the knew Querl will be seen in chapters to come. Thanks for reviewing, and thanks again DevilBunny your constructive comments are very useful, it didn't occur to me that I had left that out in till you mentioned it. J hope you like it, thanks for reading, please review.**

**………………………………........................................................................................................**

**The older Coluan stopped as the gate closed, greeting his friends with a bow of his head.**

**"Hello again, glad you made it." He said, he seemed taller then when they had known him, but that wasn't the only thing that was different. The Coluan's eyes had gone from their usual green to a pearly white blue, the eyes stayed strait forward unwavering, no emotion could be seen in those eyes, and those eyes couldn't see anything, somewhere along the lines, Querl had lost his sight.**

**"What just happened?" asked Lightning Lad completely baffled.**

**"We organized an exchange, so now I can take you to my residence personally, the others will be pleased to see you again." The teen said motioning them to follow as he walked on, "We better start now." He finished, they followed still full of questions.**

**"Others?" asked Phantom Girl.**

**"Yes, didn't I tell you, over the years I've been gathering our friends from the time steams they landed in, I have found many of our team mates." He walked on.**

**"Brainy, where did they take your younger self?" Saturn Girl asked not bothering to hide her concern.**

**"Back to where I was re raised, why?"**

**"don't take this wrong Brainy, but because your so much different." she said.**

**"Oh that." he turned around. "Then what is it you'd like to ask, shoot." He finished, with a slight grin.**

**"Ok, about your eyes I guess, are you completely blind?" She asked.**

**"Completely, its been that way a while, but here you don't need it, here its better."**

**"How did it happen Brainy?" Phantom girl asked.**

**"I bumped into an intersecting time stream, It loaded every memory, thought, event and being into my knowing. I believe you've seen one of these beams before, during the fight, did you not?"**

**"Yes we've seen them, but how did that make you blind?" Asked Phantom girl.**

**"The data was translated into light, don't ask me how, but here that kind of thing happens." He ran a hand threw his spiked hair, that's when Timber wolf noticed something.**

**"What's that on your wrist?" Timber wolf asked, suspicion in his words.**

**"That, its kind of a souvenir really." he held up his right wrist revealing the object to the others. It was a handcuff broken at the chain, a piece of it still hanging from the locked cuff. Timber wolfs threat alarm sky rocketed, if any of what Querl said was true, eyes were deceiving, this 'Querl' might be no different, he thought.**

**"Where did it come from." He growled.**

**"This dimension is a mix of the others, some places are the past, some are the future, and some have no time at all. Leave it to 1987 to restrain an 'alien' with hand cuffs." He mused, laughing a little to himself, under his breath.**

**Timber Wolf didn't like that, he didn't like it at all.**


	7. Chapter 7

**The timeless Chapter 7**

**I think I'm in a Halloween sort of mood, you'll see! Hope you like it… sorry its so short.**

………………………………**..................................................................................................................... **

**They had been walking long and hard, when an image peeked over the horizon. The image rose higher as they approached, the colors gleaming from behind it, like the sun that shun before the timeless, like the waning moon, like the scattered stars, that now seemed so much different. **

**Along with the image came music, and the sounds of trains, and voices echoing in the emptiness.**

**The front of the building now in site, was surrounded by armored guards, their eyes gleaming threw their metallic masks, glaring, watching. In anticipation, they stood for a chance to strike.**

**Inside and around the building, what sounded like drums pounded, voices sang out against the silence they broke, threatening it with every outburst.**

"**Where are we Brainy?" asked Saturn Girl.**

"**Home." he stated walking for the large door as the guards parted, one opening the large door. **

**The legionaries exchanged thoughtful looks as if to ask each others permission before cautiously walking into the open halls.**

"**I'll show you to where you'll be resting." Querl told, leading them down another hall way.**

**The hall was lined with doors, each with the name of the occupant listed in plain white letters. To the 4 surprise there names too were on their bedroom doors. **

"**You said you thought we were dead." Timber wolf mused.**

"**Yes." Querl responded, his voice giving off no emotion at all.**

"**Then why do we have prepared rooms?" Asked Garth.**

"**Rooms? Those they are not, they are your dying beds, and dead? That you will be soon." He said a cold smile on his face, his dead eyes staring blankly. **


	8. Chapter 8

**The timeless Chapter 8**

**I finished sewing my Querl doll! (if you remember I mentioned it in the beginning of the story), now all I need to do is finish his suit and little facial details, (actually he isn't as little as I thought, he's about 2ft and a half, give or take a few inches) . When I get a good picture of him I'll put it as my profile picture so you can all see it. Anyway hope you like this chapter, I had a little bit of writers block so it took a little longer than usual, anyway, thanks for reviewing, it helps. Hope you all like it!!**

………………………………**........................................................................................................ **

**Querl threw his head back in a horrible fit of laughter, as he did he began to look less and less like himself. His teeth sharpening gleamed white, spikes peeling through the disguise, claws replacing hands. As it grew the green of its skin turned a light blue.**

**Nothing remained of the familiar figure, instead in his place stood a towering beast around six foot and slender. Its snout round and head long, it only had three fingers and toes, and on each elbow and knee was a spike.**

**The four Legionaries stood in complete shock, how did this happen, and where were the others?!**

**The beast launched its open jaws at the four, twisting its long body as it missed, the four running at last down the long hallways, the beast galloping after them.**

**"Come now, you can do better, everyone runs, and everyone fails just the same!" the beast called out down the halls, rising to its hind legs, and extending its long neck.**

**"Don't run from old Querl." he teased finding Saturn girl, cloaked but still seen by the beast.**

**"You forget, you can't become anymore unseen to the blind." the beast snapped its jaw around her wrist.**

**Saturn girl placed her other hand on the creatures head, shuffling through its thoughts and memories as she did.**

**It screeched and coiled back like a snake.**

**"Where's the real Querl?" Saturn girl asked sternly after a moment of shock, Holding her bleeding wrist.**

**"What dose it matter!" it cried striking at her again, its bite struck the ground as she dodged its jaws.**

**"You're not leaving!" it growled pieces of the floor falling from its white teeth.**

**Timber wolf leaped at the beast, its head crashing into the sidewall upon the unexpected impact.**

**"You're only delaying the inevitable." it snarled its own blood dripping from its jaws. "You know that don't you?"**

**"Phantim girl get us out of here!" Lightning lad exclaimed.**

**With that the Legionaries fazed threw the floor, and back outside the large building.**

**"What if he was telling the truth about the others?" Saturn girl asked.**

**"There's nothing we can do, or could have done." Timber wolf told calmly, they began there walk again, this time with out the hope of a destination….**

**………………………………........**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Timeless chapter 9**

**Yay! Little Querl is complete! He has the Brainiac sign on his suit and everything, but not on his head, its to small… I'm so happy! The picture of him will hopefully be up soon. Thanks for reviewing! I will try to answer your questions "DevilBunny" as the story continues. And "the eclipse" thanks for tying up your sister so she couldn't mug me. LOL I laughed so hard! And for the grammatical correction ****J. And thank you "The Violet Rose" for reviewing! Its always so nice to get reviews from all of you J and what beast Querl is should be explained later on, I'm glad you asked!**

………………………………**............................................................................................**

**The three Legionaries walked solemnly onward, there minds abuzz with questions.**

"**Where to now?" Saturn girl finally asked, they were all thinking it. Her wrist stayed hidden under her scarlet stained sleeve, they needed to find water to clean it, and to drink, food they could do without for awhile, they all felt sick with worry.**

"**I don't know." said Garth. He had put it upon himself to lead them, but they were headed no where he knew of, its hard to lead when you, yourself don't know where to go….**

**Then they saw the wall again. Where there friend had been taken, was it really him they found? Or was it another trick of the timeless? Another false light in this dark? **

**They walked to the wall, peering through it in hope of seeing someone, anyone, on the other side that could help. **

"**you look lost." said a voice from behind them.**

**They all turned around to find none other then Shrinking Violet, standing before them!**

"**Oh Vie! Is that really you?" Asked Saturn Girl, going over to greet their friend.**

"**of coarse its me, what would make you think otherwise?" she said a smile gleaming across her face.**

"**We bumped into something before you, some sort of shape shifter… it looked like Brainy." Timber wolf explained. **

"**Do you know where the real one is?" asked Phantom girl.**

"**Ya, but he's… he wont come back with the rest of us, he stays in the dark.. There might be more of our friends there with him, but we aren't positive, or sure how to get them out." she explained, looking a little saddened. **

"**you said there's more though! More of our friends." Phantom girl said. **

**Timber wolf looked Vie over from a distance, he didn't want to stumble into another trap…. But Violet looked hardly any different then before the timeless, her hair was just a little longer, and her clothes were a little more worn, and faded. **

**Violets eyes came to Saturn Girls wrist. **

"**Oh my gosh! Saturn Girl what happened?" she came over to look Saturn girl's wrist over without waiting for a response.**

**Yes she's the real thing aright, thought Timber wolf.**

………………………………**........ **


	10. Chapter 10

**The Timeless chapter 10****,**

**Sorry if you thought this was confusing before, because it gets more complicated as they venture deeper into the Timeless I will try and make my good friend Vie clear that all up in this chapter.. Thanks for reviewing, ****J**** the picture of my doll is up on my profile, hope it didn't disappoint any of you, I have other angles of him if you want to see the whole thing. Hope you like this chapter guys (not referring to just the male readers, I mean all of you.) Argh! I'll shut up now.. Enjoy, and thanks for reading. ****J**

………………………………**................................................... **

**Violet led the Legionaries, to a not so far away HQ that seemed to be one of the few places the 4 had seen that wasn't sea level, It dipped down into a random bowl in the white ground.**

**Half the bowl shaped indentation was bright, but the other was pitch black, the Hq staying in the light side. The hole was massive about a mile across, the new HQ looked small when glancing up the rimes of that giant bowl, like curved walls, if only they were.**

**Timber wolf was acting strange, his, ears flicking, and his head wiping behind him, at sounds the others failed to hear.. He didn't say anything though.**

**They arrived at the doors of the new HQ, music greeting their ears, but not like the howls and moans of before, not the sad sounds from the castle of that beast.. No it was sounds, with familiar voices and songs. **

**There was laughter in the next room, and many conversations going on all over, all the legion under one roof! (well almost everyone)**

"**so no one is trying to figure out a way back home?" Asked Saturn girl.**

"**there's no home to get back to." Vie explained. **

"**Then what is this? The Timeless? Where are we?" Asked Phantom girl, waving her arms about for emphasis.**

"**Its complicated but ****Basically, time and space have become much closer of a mesh since the suns implosion, so that time is no longer a "when", but a place that you can walk to.. Say you wanted to go back 800 years, you have only to find where this time is located in the spiral the Timeless is and go there. Its where we are when we are, where we were and when we where, we've seen versions of ourselves walking around where we did a week ago, because our being there is in that time and this time, because all time is the same in the Timeless, that's why time doesn't pass here, because you were there, hence you are." Violets explained, her responses were only a few blinks. **

"**Time, space, and mass are all, solid, one and the same." Timber wolf tried to clear up, speaking slowly, questioning it himself…**

"**Yes." She said simply.**

"**Then what about the beast Querl we met, was he an alternate him?" Asked Phantom girl…**

"**Most likely not, we've seen those monsters before, they look that way because food is so scares, they resort to eating anything they can find.. Preferably us." Vie told… **

"**so whose all here?" Lightning lad asked..**

"**Every one we could find, Cosmic boy, colossal boy, chameleon boy, triplicate girl, bouncing boy, dream girl, element lad, the list goes on.." **

"**What about the ones you mentioned before, the ones in the dark." asked Saturn girl..**

"**we don't know, we only hear them scream." **


	11. Chapter 11

**The Timeless Chapter 11,**

**I'm so sorry for the wait guys! I really am! **

**After being led to their rooms the 4 Legionaries settled into their new beds reminiscing on what happened and what they hoped would happen. Only Saturn girl couldn't sleep, she sensed something, something out in the dark. But before she could warn anyone the alarm went off. **

**The red lights filling the room with an immediate awakening. Cosmic boy stood in the meeting room, standing in front ready to explain what was going on.**

"**we just heard word from our team in the dark, they apparently caught one of the beasts and plan on bringing it back here for examination." He explained, there was conversation in the audience.**

"**I need a team to help with the delivery, and everyone else on guard just incase something goes wrong." He finished.**

"**I'll help." Saturn girl volunteered.**

"**I'll help to." Lightning Lad said, earning a glance from Saturn girl. **

"**That should be enough people to handle one unconscious beast, Shadow lass and Invisible kid will be coming out of the dark soon, you'll need to meet them in the back of HQ where it faces the dark, just bring the beast up to the lab."**

**With that they left, others watching them as they did. **

…

**The two waited in the grey of the timeless, the black wall they faced sprouting up into the heavens, and going on and on in a line from east to west. **

**It was a pure colorless black, black like no night anyone had ever seen, black like sleep, with no dreams….**

**A figure stirred near the darks edge, walking out from it like it was a curtain. Walking slowly another came from the dark. It was Invisible Kid and shadow lass, they were carrying the "Beast" Lyle (Invisible Kid) holding the beast under the arms, while Shadow lass held the beasts legs. As soon as they walked into the light they looked confused. **

"**You said you caught a beast?" asked Saturn girl.**

"**He sure attacked us like one." Lyle explained looking down at his catch. **

………………………………**.....................................................................................................................**

**The limp body lay on the medical bed. They had cleaned their unconscious guest up best they could, given him new cloths. He's old clothing was nothing more then rags, purple old rags, the teen's green skin was burnt, but other then that and being out cold, he was surprisingly healthy.**

**His chest rose and fell under the covers, and he shivered slightly, it didn't feel cold to anyone else. **

"**I cant believe you found him!" Violet exclaimed walking to look in on their unexpected guest through the large window. **

"**It might not be Brainy, Lyle says he attacked them." Timber wolf mused.**

"**How hard did you hit him Lyle?" asked Violet.**

"**I don't know, he startled me." Lyle admitted.**

"**this seems planned, those beasts are clever, its probably another trick to get closer to us." Cosmic boy explained. "For some reason, they tend to hide behind Brainy's face." he finished.**

"**Maybe its because we all have the hope that we can eventually get back home, and we think someone like Brainy could figure out how to get us there." Saturn girl thought looking in the medical room, the face so familiar, but mind so different, she knew. **

**She could tell. **


	12. Chapter 12

**The timeless, chapter 12...**

**Brought to you by the soothing melodies of Radiohead, with there song Fake Plastic Trees… For all of those out there with a love for a character you can never love… (I must be in a weird mood O.o) There isn't even any love in this chapter! Well here you go J … look up the song if you want to know what I'm talking about… I love that song … **

………………………………**............................................................................................**

**The morning was a cool, subtle one.. HQ was quiet, nothing stirred behind the dark wall. **

**It was one of those days, when you wanted to cuddle down under your covers and stay in bed, like the long lost winters of earth… you could look outside and swear you were back there, back to the home they so wanted to reach again… so wanted back.**

**But this was close enough for now. **

**What remained of the suns light glistened on the endless horizon, to where the air stirred in the heavens.. Where both a sunrise, and sunset came together in an aurora, that floated there like it had always been there… like it was still there with the sun that made it, the nonexistent sun… **

**To think those in the dark were never blessed with such sights… and there were those that were born never seeing how it had been.. **

**Before it all changed, before the timeless…**

…………**.. **

**A familiar, yet rarely heard sound broke the silence.. Gradually raising in it volume, in till it was an ear piercing cry of pain and fear… **

**A scream from the medical bay… someone was awake, and not happy with the living arrangements in the least, (or the lighting…).**

… **The cry was heard through out the nearly silent building, bringing many Legionaries to the doors of the medical bay. This proceeded in till many were told to leave, to make way for those that could hopefully calm the confused Coluan, and keep him from self harm, or the slim chance of escape… **

**Violet had been there when he had final awoken.. Shielding his eyes from the sudden light, that threatened farther damage to his once green eyes, now a pearly blue, the pupils adjusted to the dark, perhaps permanently.**

**The lights were now off, but it could never be as dark to him as the complete lack of light that was on the other side of the black wall.**

…………………………**..**

**The calm once again returned to the building. The Coluan have had finally calmed down enough for two Legionaries to cautiously enter the room now in shambles, while two more waited by the door for safety. **

**Saturn girl, careful to keep the once again exhausted guest calm, inched her way to the barrier made from the overturned bed, and other pieces of furniture that had once filled the room. Along with Violet at her side, in her hands was a container holding their guests dinner. **

**The food container had three small latches only a humanoid could open, having the patents and being intelligent enough to do so. The beasts from the dark smashed such containers, or bit at them.. It was a test, no beast could pass. **

**The container was rolled to the Coluan, hitting his foot as he sat on the floor. His head in his arms that rested on his knees. He lifted his head, rubbed his sore eyes with the back of his hand. He picked up the container with cautious care, letting it only be held by his fingertips. **

**After a few seconds of examination, the latches were flipped one by one, and the lid lifted off.. The contents of the cup too were examined carefully before they were consumed. **

"**I knew it." Violet whispered to Saturn girl.**

"**I knew it to.. But why dose it feel wrong?" she responded. **

**And they left. **


	13. Chapter 13

**The Timeless chapter 13**

**Thanks to all my reviewers and those who favored my work… to those who did favor it, if you could just say in a review that you favored it, that would be awesome… that's all I want a little review of maybe why you favored it.. If you please.. Thanks for reading guys! And sticking with me through my long and twisted story plot… if its long. If not thanks for reading, and reviewing! Oh and.. This story is mine… the characters (other then the beasts) are DC comics…**

**

* * *

**

**The alarms blared through the white building. The extension of the dark reached out its long claws at the light.. It always had, just never like this.**

**The beasts roared and howled, unseen.. But so real.**

**Their hate was in the air, in every word they screamed.. In every cry that broke the silence.**

**The beasts clawed there way from the dark, like it held them there. On their backs they dragged the shadows from the darkness.. Only beings from the dark had shadows here, it was strange how such a small difference could give so much away..**

**The Legionaries lined up, strong and proud to protect the last home they had, from the darkness.**

**Lightning sizzled the beasts pale blue skins, fire lapped at them. The beasts shadows faded and they returned to the dark.. Where they would never see themselves, or what they had done.. The dark was for the oblivious.. For the blind of mind…**

**Maybe that's why they worried so much.. For their friend just back from there…**

**Their last chance… to go home…**

**…………….**

**"We think he is calm enough for you to see him now Cosmic Boy." Violet said looking in on the darkened room littered with broken furniture, and torn clothe.**

**"Has he talked?" asked Cosmic Boy.**

**"in language we don't know, but yes.. If anyone can get a flight ring on him, maybe we could translate…. But so far, I'm kind of glad we didn't know what he was yelling at us." Bouncing Boy commented, he and Violet had been taking care of the Coluan for a little while now, but had seen little improvement in their friends dangerous and unpredictable behavior.**

**"What's wrong with him?" asked Lightning Lad.**

**"According to your descriptions of the other Brainac 5s you have met along your way, and Saturn girls scans on the Brainy we have here, I was able to put together a theory." Violet began, "It seems you met them out of order for the most part, the Brainiac 5 you talked to having had been taken to the dark like the younger Brainy you met, must be the second, the younger one you saw fighting, being the first, and the one you see here being the 3rd." She finished.**

**"So that means-" Lightning lads eyes widened.**

**"That the Brainac 5 that tried to kill you.. Was the 4th.".**

**………………**

**Cosmic boy, and Saturn girl slowly opened the door to the darkened room, letting in a trickle of light, before stepping into the room and locking the door behind them. They didn't know if this Brainy was to far animalized to open the door.. But they thought it better not to take the chance.**

**Brainy stood leaning his back on the wall near the corner of the room, this was an improvement. Before he would attack all who entered his room.**

**The room was stuffy and uncomfortably warm to the two just entering it.. But to Querl it was still cold, he wore a black trench coat over his uniform, and mostly stayed where he was now, under the heater.**

**Cosmic boy held a plate of food, he set it on the floor before him and Saturn girl sat there, trying to look less threatening to the Coluan.**

**After a few moments Querl finally stepped from the wall, looking a little unsteady as he limped over to where the food was. Stopping a few feet away before continuing, he cautiously picked up the plate and returned to his corner, where sat down and ate.**


	14. Chapter 14

**The Timeless chapter 14,**

**Hello readers, reviewers, and favoring people, Happy late thanks giving! Thanks to all my readers! And my wonderful reviewers! Please those who favorite my work over the past chapters please drop me a review sometime, I would LOVE to here what you all think. Thanks guys, I would put a happy face here, but over the download they somehow turn to Js. so without further ado The Timeless. Ok one more thing, I was asked if there would be pairings, there may be a few, but only mildly like what you have already seen, oh and no dude/dude pairings or girl/girl, sorry, just friendships… . Oh and I will try to make this chapter as long as it can be. 3 pages in writing program. And around 4 days to write it. Wow.**

**

* * *

**

**Querl sat in his corner of the dark room, he had tested the room for weak spots over and over again, and had only found one. The glass that separated him from his captors was to strong, and all the walls were solid, it was the door that was breakable. There was a crease where the door slid into the wall, where the light always pored in from. that's why escape was of such difficulty, if not for the light he would no longer be here but with his company, and the beasts would be feasting and harvesting from this new crop he had found.**

**Such a fine lot they were, its like they wanted him there, they had opened their doors to the dark and let it in, he wondered what it was that would come back out…**

**The door opened, but unlike before the light didn't come with the doors absence. No they had left it dark for the first time he could see down the hall, and who had opened the door.**

**The being stood in the door way, then moved to the side, arm pointed out into the hall as if to say 'you can go.'**

**Querl lifted himself from the corner and slowly inched his way to the open door.**

**The being that had opened the door, sat down slowly close to the wall, and set a small object there on the floor in front of him.**

**Querl came to the edge of the hall, where his sanctuary ended. Looking first at the one who had freed him, then at the object on the floor.**

**The object round and simple, seemed to carry with it a feeling, a memory, like that of something long forgotten suddenly recovered in its place, from what seemed like another life, from another time… from another world.**

**Querl stepped from his room at last, and carefully lifted the object from the floor. He looked again at that who had freed him, the person looked calm and still there on the floor, an object like the one he held placed there on the person's hand. What a strange custom he thought , looking over the ring of metal and the one he held. Miming what he had seen he slipped the ring onto the same finger the person at the door had, finding it fit perfectly.**

**Without a second thought he continued down the hall.**

**"it strange." said a voice, Querl turned around.**

**"what the dark dose to the people it doesn't destroy." it was the person at the door.**

**Querl was dumbfounded , the person spoke, not in the sounds of those in the light side, but those in the dark!**

**"the ring, it translates." the being explained.**

**"there is nothing to translate, the prey doesn't talk." Querl stared in disbelief.**

**"I would say beasts don't talk, but look at us now." the being smiled.**

**"imposable." Querl mumbled.**

**"would you like to know more?" asked the being standing up slowly.**

**"No, its only lies." Querl said simply, putting his hands in his pockets, and grinning slightly.**

**"if you find none of what I show you to be true, you can return to the dark, we wont stop you."**

**"What makes you think you can stop me?"**

**"We have ways, but I don't think we will need them. Your not like the beasts Querl, that much is more then obvious. you'll find what I have to show you interesting at least."**

**"and then I can leave?" Querl looked at the ring on his hand.**

**"and then, if you still want to, you can leave." the person at the door corrected.**

**"so be it." Querl glared.**

**"I'm Lyle by the way, believe it or not, not so long ago we were what you could call friends." Lyle smiled.**

**"What do you have to show me?" Querl asked not at all interested.**

**"This way please." Lyle walked past the Coluan leading him out of the chamber and down a long darkened hall cleared of the buildings occupants other then the few chosen to assist Lyle upon the likelihood of something taking a turn for the worst.**

**……………………..**

**Querl followed his captor into a new room. This one lit slightly by floating screens, arranged neatly in a circle in the middle of the room.**

**"what is this?" Querl asked his voice trembled slightly, it could have been the chill he now seemed to always feel, or maybe Lyle had struck a nerve.**

**"This is COMPUTO, the computer main frame you designed for us. It was one of the few pieces of our previous HQ that was unharmed. Almost all of our equipment was destroyed , probably due to energy pulses that bounced back from the black hole." Lyle explained.**

**"that or the metal they were made of was converted into a different substance in transport." Querl said almost to himself.**

**Lyle smiled.**

**"How about you take a look at it, its been running slow." Lyle told.**

**"What makes you think I'd know how?" Querls eyes finally looked away from the machine, as he looked his captor in the eyes.**

**"Because you always could before."**

**"I never said I couldn't."**

**"Then have at it." Lyle motioned the Coluan over to the devise.**

**

* * *

**

**For a long while Querl looked over the hollow grams that circled him, the screens seemed familiar, even the numbers that seemed only as lines began to make sense.**

**He began typing on one of the screens, and within a few downloads, and a couple of deleted files, the machine was purring like a cat.**

**"Surely someone else could have done that." Querl said, walking away from the machine.**

**"I never said we couldn't."**

**"Then what was the point?" Querl asked.**

**"To make sure you could." Lyle seemed pleased. "follow me that's not all I have to show you."**

**Querl did as he was told.**

**……………………………….......**

**Lyle led the green teen into a large open room.**

**"This is the simulation chamber." Lyle explained. "We want to show you some scenes."**

**"We?" Querl questioned.**

**Lyle laughed, "Your definitely the real thing…. Start it up Bounce!" Lyle called out to the window in the wall, getting a thumbs up back. The room came abuzz with energy the images beginning to manifest themselves, the scene none other then that of Colu. Its buildings slanted and modern, the lakes cool, but the sky cloudy with the gas and smoke used below in the pipe lines. Lyle had suddenly left Querl's company, Querl looked around franticly. This new place brought a long forgotten fear back to the surface, it was like returning to another reality.**

**Querl turned around in search for the door he had come through, it was gone.**

**He heard footsteps from behind him, he didn't dare turn around.**


	15. Chapter 15

**The timeless chapter 15**

**Hello! Hope this chapter doesn't confuse you guys, I seem to have a knack for that don't I? anyway, just a reminder, this story takes place after dark victory, but also has some elements from the comic, and some from word of mouth, so if its not entirely accurate to the comic, sorry I don't have to many. Anyway, please review, id love to hear from you all!**

………………………………

* * *

**Querl didn't move. He stayed frozen where he was, the footsteps coming closer. **

"**You sure this was a good idea? we could have started him off with something a little less….. Cruel." Bouncy boy asked, hands still working at the controls. **

"**The sooner he remembers the better, and this is Brainy we're talking about. He can take it." Cosmic boy watched the event unfold, Strait faced and calm. **

**Querl didn't need to turn around, the scene turned to face him. A large building stood on an open lake, the windows spread over its image, shining and gleaming like mirrors. **

**A Coluan walked her way past him, her hair was blond like his, her eyes a strange purple, her face still and emotionless. **

**The image skipped, and her and him where across the water, at the large doors of the strange building. **

**The woman entered the building and Querl cautiously followed, the other seemed not able to see him. Another greeted the woman at the door, leading her threw another door and down a thin, long hallway. No words were exchanged, no emotions. **

**The hall was lined with windows, threw them could be seen young Coluans still in construction, their robotic skeletons exposed. Though still infants and small, Querl saw every detail and noted it, it was all so familiar, this place, this feeling, these people. And the unmistakable urge to get away. **

**Querl stopped. **

**In front of him stood another door, the two he had been following had disappeared behind it, he paused, looked down at his feet, then slowly opened the door. **

**The woman stood there a bundle in her arm. Her face still lacking any feeling, she looked at the infant in her arms, calm, and still. The room was warm and comforting, as was the mood. **

**Querl stood at the door now, watching the mother, and apparent nurse. Where was the father, he scanned the room. **

**The mother handed the new born back to the nurse, who nodded in quiet understanding. Without looking back the mother left the room, and her offspring. **

**Querl tried to open the door but there was nothing on the other side, just white blankness, the nurse walked away with the child as the room she had been in melted away. He realized, the memories were that of the child. The scene was only what the child could see. Querl followed down the new hall, the old one gone from memory and sight. But the child began to fall asleep, and the image faded away. **

**The memories were his. **

………………………………**.............**

**Querl was back at the front doors of the building, the scene had skipped again. But something caught his eye in the distance. It floated there in the air, looking strange and unnatural in its movement. It was a ship, but the shape was disturbing, the image of a Coluan skull hung there, a beam touched down on the lake in front of him. Slowly the lake broke into code and disappeared, the lack of everything spread over the land like an illness, consuming all it came in contact with. It came to where he was and past, leaving him the soul witness. The building, the lake, the trees, the mountains, all gone. There was nothing left at all, just black space, and that ship, grinning in the emptiness. **

………………………………

* * *

**He stood now in the ship, workers franticly worked away at computers, they seemed an entirely different breed, their skins yellow and ears large, their red eyes beady like insects. But a Coluan sat at the controls, over looking his servants and all he destroyed, sat there proud and calm, but empty. **

**When had this happened, why could he remember it now. **

**No. **

**His eyes widened. **

**He stood on another planet, this one seemed dead, and dry…. then nothing, it was gone again, like Colu. Its residence had no time to react some looked to the skies and saw it coming, but couldn't have know what it was. It was to fast! **

**The next planet, this one grey and dark. A flash broke the scene and it to had disappeared. **

**Querl stood in horrified amazement. **

**Next planet! Gone! **

**And the next! Gone! **

**Faster and faster! The images came and went, over and over!**

**And every time, there he was in the middle of it all, seeing it rush at him, then disappear. Like a beautiful picture, being erased again and again and again! New ones replacing the old, then rushing away to join the first. **

**Rushing past him. **

**Then…… **

**It stopped. **

**The room was blank. The walls echoed the silence. **

**The door opened, and Lyle slowly walked in. **

**Querl stood where he was, as if the images still held him there. **

**Lyle came to his side, trying to find the rite thing to say. **

**He was swept off his feet and lifted from his place on the ground, the Coluan's **

**fingers at hold around his neck. **

"**My turn." he snarled through his teeth.**

**He headed for the door, dragging Lyle by his collar. He stayed still, knowing what the past beast would do in an instant, if he had the slightest defiance. **

**The Legionaries immediately ran to the hall to intersect Querl's get away, or his threat as it might be. **

"**Stop Brainy, we don't want to hurt you!" Violet tried to calm him. **

"**I'm not the one whose going to be hurt!" He tightened his grip around Lyles neck bringing him up to shield himself, and throwing Lyle into a bone crushing head lock, Lyle only gasped slightly. "Follow me! Or you will have quite a mess to clean up!" Querl threatened. **

"**Follow you? Where?" Questioned Saturn girl. **

"**My side." He almost smiled. **

………………………………**.....**

**They weren't sure quite why they were going threw the dark curtain, the wall of blank blackness. **

**But they were all the same, heading literally blind into the unknown, with a guild who kept them captive, and in constant mystery. **

"**Where are we going Brainy?" Asked Lightning lad, trying his best to keep a steady stream of light in his hand. **

"**I don't know who this "Brainy" you keep mentioning is… turn of that light! You'll blind the locals." The Coluan snapped.**

"**Ok, but where are we going?" Lightning lad corrected. **

"**You wanted to know what happened in the dark I'm showing you, simply enough we are going to the heart." Querl was unseen in the darkness. **

"**What's there?" Asked Phantom girl. **

"**Where they take prey, what would you call it…. The kitchen?" He was smiling. **


	16. Chapter 16

**The timeless chapter 16**

**Woo! We are inching our way to the end! **

**So you all know, it may be, that for awhile I will only get to update on Fridays and weekends. For due to poor grades, my computer privileges and writing privileges have been cut to a Fr.-Sun schedule. Oh and this chapter will be featuring some mention of blood, bones, beasts, and fear…. So ya…. I don't think its to bad, some bones a little blood, like a rare T bone steak… sorry :/ anyway… please read review and enjoy *smiley face*, hope you don't get an eye twitch ****Violet rose****. Your now entering the kitchen….. Mwah ha ha ha! Part 2 will be free of blood and grossness if you cant take it… please scroll down to part 2. **

………………………………

* * *

"**you and me both know we could take him easy. So why are we humoring him by coming along." Lightning lad asked Cosmic boy, but was answered by Violet. **

"**He's leading us to where the others are. His threat was predictable, from what I've seen of the beasts, he was just making his point. Keep in mind he's been away from any humanoid contact for a long time, it must be terrible…. Being raised by beasts." **

"**He kind of was in the first place." Lightning lad mumbled. **

**Querl hushed them. "we are nearly there." **

"**What should we call you?" asked Violet, "Since you don't go by Brainy anymore." **

"**would I ever?" Querl glanced at the crowd. "My name doesn't translate." **

"**What's the closest translation?" Violet proceeded.**

"**It doesn't matter." Querl released Lyle. "We're here." **

**They walked through another black curtain of dark, taken back by what rushed at them. **

**A city, curved and modern. Buildings pulsing with veins of energy that crawled from their bases like roots, and rising up like vines. **

**A hovering sphere glowed every color imaginable in a Technicolor aurora at the center of the round opening, the air hummed with energy. **

**It was different then the swirling hell they had imagined. Looking almost civil, almost…. To human for the mindless, soulless creatures that dwelled there. But all to real, this was no land of paradise. **

**Pillars of light stood scattered along the ways. Dark outlines of humans staying tall and thin in the small safe haven of light and comfort. The only place a beast might avoid. **

**White cartilage lined the grounds as a thin sand, a horrific odor clung at the guests throats, the feeling of drowning on the thick boiling air was an unbearable effect to those not acclimated to it for long. **

**The signs of a fresh kill stained the white sand, dark reds and blacks, in more then several places along the opening. **

**The sound of bone crushing under each footstep was sickening. **

**Crunch, crunch, **

**The gnashing of teeth. **

**It had been a choice one hell, or another. None could say one more horrifying. **

**In the dust tangled two young beasts, fighting over a kill, another inching its way to one of the columns where a being stood still, hiding back shivering tears, as it approached. Those hiding in the columns had witnessed time and time again the slow kill. The beasts teeth, their claws, their brutality. **

"**Come." Querl gestured them towards the sphere walking on, the sand sloshing, grinding, blending the bone with blood under his heel. "There is much more to see." **

**PART TWO……………………………….........................................................................**

**After entering a clearing in the dark. Where the others were taken. **

**The sphere of energy stood as the only sores of light in all the clearing, other then the columns that broke threw the darkness. The curved buildings turned away from the light that the sphere radiated, they were walking rite for it. The Legionaries at a lose for words, the object was mystifying, its colors cooling and warming, and mixing together. **

"**Its called the black star." Querl explained, "we will be going under it, to the pond." **

**Querl walked his guests silently past the beasts still at their hunts and feasts, down past the sphere and under into the cool water of the pond. **

**Though the water was cold it boiled up at their touch, they sank past the reflections of what stood above, and shifted to another world below. The water parting again, breathing in cooler air. **

**The pond had just been a layer, separating one world from another one seeming in a way upside down. Or was this one rite side up? **

"**Amazing." Violet muttered. **

**They stood on the floor but seemed like the ceiling, the dimensions twist throwing them off, and making them feel like falling. **

**All around them were screens, pail, buzzing with energy. And those that the 4 had seen before, the ones that took Brainy away in the first place stood gathered around in various chambers, tampering with what they viewed on the screens. They didn't seem to notice them. **

**A light beam struck next to them, in a blur of numbers and letters. **

**Saturn girl remember something then, how Querl's eye site had been completely lost, in a beam of digitized knowledge, the 4th**** Querl they had met had not been yet come tobe. But would be if they didn't stop it from happening. **

"**We are playing into fate! This is where it happens, where we lose our chance to get home, what leads to the Legions down fall. Querl!" Saturn girl pleaded, "Your going to lose what remains of your sight if we continue, lose what remains of you!… please come back now." Saturn girl had him by his arm. **

"**Let go of me!" Querl called out in what seemed like fear or desperation, pulling away from her grip. **

**But it was to late! At the source of contact this side of the timeless did what it always had, it exchanged information. **


	17. Chapter 17

**The Timeless, chapter 17,**

**Merry Christmas!!! To all of you!!!**

**Wow already 17, the chapters do fly when your having fun. No worries though this isn't the end of the timeless, in fact rite now the story is tacking place under it. I thought I would clarify just a bit for last chapter and this one: the Legion that was taken into the darkness with Brainy went through a stream of water only a layer thick, instead of reaching the bottom of the pond, they went through it to a flipside. Like if you had an ant on your hand and it crawled in-between your fingers and onto the side of your hand facing down. The ant can still stand and walk even though it now is upside down. As for the incident with the knowledge transfer, it will be explained some in this chapter. Thanks for reading guys and gals, it is very nice to have loyal readers like you, and wonderful reviewers, for I am here to improve. Having no reviews I would just be getting writing experience. Anyway thank you!! Did you catch the rhymes I didn't mean to do that. Sorry it was late…. Writers block.**

**

* * *

**

**The impact was felt only by the two that had made contact, the others could only see.**

**The two were thrown from one another, Saturn girl tumbling over, Brainy catching himself, clutching at his arm with his unharmed left hand, and using the right to hold his head.**

**"Now see what you've-" Querl looked up still holding his head; mostly his left eye, he looked stunned. "It was true…" he exhaled.**

**"That's unfortunate." Querl eased back slightly, a stream of blood trickling its way down his face from his left eye. "If you hadn't noticed, physical contact is dangerous here. I've obtained all of …. Saturn girls memories, and she's obtained mine."**

**Saturn girl lifted herself from the ground, those that had tried to help her backed up. Her hand had started bleeding again.**

**"We need to leave now." she continued, "I can sense it, there is more here that's a threat."**

**"Yes there is, you apparently." Querl seemed a little vexed at this point, still holding his bleeding eye.**

**"Your not the only one with the knowledge of the timeless anymore, and what's ahead is treacherous." Saturn girl straitened up holding her bleeding hand.**

**"Yes it is, for you; you may have my knowledge, but you could never download my experience!" Querl turned, "If you ever want to get what I know you want, we have to go the path I lead."**

**"What is it we want then Brainy?!" Saturn girl tested the Coluan.**

**He turned back to face them, lifting his hand from his bleeding eye. "What else! You want me to somehow send you back home! There is no home to get back to without the same fate; yes it might be different but it always turns out the same in the end!" Querl fumed, stepping closer to the others.**

**"How's that?" Saturn girl tried to calm herself and the Coluan, but as always he was shielding his thoughts.**

**"We all die! The time line always runs out! And we always die; what's so special about before, what changed so much that you have to get back! I've lasted here two lives, two lives!" he emphasize, "I've never wished for more then I've gotten here, never any of your cursed realities your sick planets, your barriers! You always find a way to separate." his voice cooled. "So the sooner your all gone and out of my life the better, one way.…. Or another." he walked on, and many followed; Saturn girl waited behind, new thoughts abuzz in her head. She to followed.**

**………………………………...**

**This side of the timeless was brilliant, white and cool like the surface on the light side, but the sky dark admix with bright neon colors somehow more natural in appearance. A glorious manifestation of color, nature, and light, some how coexisting with a species of technology and destruction. Leaving energy abuzz and explosive in the air, light, and beings that dwelt here.**

**The Legionaries found themselves in a long corridor , lined with screens of events.**

**Future, past, and present all lined up one after the other, as a single coexisting stream of data, past blend with present, present blend with future, as it was before the timeless, just not visibly.**

**Stones of all colors lined the floors, stones from all time and all direction.**

**It was a peaceful, thoughtful place.**

**"what are these?" Asked Violet knowing better then to touch the screens she motioned to them with her hand.**

**"those you can touch, just don't push them, they are mirrors." Brainy explained.**

**Violet hesitated.**

**"look." Querl placed a hand on one of the screens; it lit up and began relaying a scene, the other screens took up what the one relayed and played other moments, all the moments were from Querl's life, dating back from birth to the present, and raising ahead into the future, in a beautiful display.**

**"so you knew all along who we were?" Asked Saturn girl looking over a time when they fought together.**

**"I thought it was a mistake, the person in those isn't me, at least not anymore."**


	18. Chapter 18

**The Timeless chapter 18**

**HEY! Thanks to my wonderful readers, subscribers, reviewers, and people who stop by occasionally! I'm updating! Happy new year! Since I probably wont be able to update then, I thought, why not now!. Soon we will have to write .10 on our papers YES!**

**

* * *

**

**Lyle stayed in the back of the group, this opportunity could not be past by.**

**The explanation must be there somewhere, on one of those screens.**

**The images danced from the ceiling to the floor, and all of the walls glistened with color and life, as if you could step rite through them, as if looking threw a window.**

**Lyle searched knowing he would know what it was when he found it…**

**Sure enough an image on the rite wall caught his attention.**

**The screen was mostly black at first; most likely a view on the dark side of the timeless. Brainiac 5 was shouting out in search on the screen. Then the screen lightened and the Coluan stood in front of a robed being, who spoke in another tongue; a language Querl must have know for he spoke back.**

**The conversation proceeded in flairs of anger and injury. Four familiar characters entered the scene, Brainiac 5 became distracted, and the robed being had the final word. Querl was injured and had aged backwards down to three.**

**This all was familiar to Lyle, he had been told what had happened. But the robed figure wasn't ringing any bells.**

**He walked ahead to another familiar scene; this one from the Sim. Chamber.**

**Lyle watched his friend be abandoned, being to enthralled in the images he didn't notice how far behind he was.**

**"Lyle!" called Querl from the front of the line, startling him out of his dazed thought; he quickly turned. His hand going threw the screen with the motion, Lyle's hand wouldn't retracted from the image he was now stuck to.**

**"don't struggle you'll brake it!" Querl explained from the front, pushing threw the crowd to get to him.**

**"then how do I get out?" Lyle asked.**

**"you turn it off." with that Querl placed his hand on another screen, making the images stop and blacken.**

**"what were you looking for Lyle?" Querl asked monotone.**

**Lyle pulled his hand from the darkening screen.**

**"just some answers Querl." Lyle explained.**

**Querl turned, "step lightly." he continued to lead them.**

**……………………………….**

**Down the hall the creatures stir,**

**Teeth with venom eyes a blur,**

**Those who wonder,**

**Past, those then,**

**Shall never return again.**

**………………………………**


End file.
